Punch Broadbent
Canadian | birth_date = July 13, 1892 | birth_place = Ottawa, ON, CAN | death_date = March 5,1971 (Age: 78) | death_place = Ottawa, ON, CAN | career_start = 1912 | career_end = 1929 | halloffame = 1962 | website = }} Harry Lawton "Punch" Broadbent (July 13 1892 - March 5, 1971) was an professional for the Ottawa Senators, Montreal Maroons and the New York Americans, and generally regarded as one of the first true power forwards in National Hockey League (NHL) history. Personal life Born in Ottawa, Canada. Broadbent married Leda Fitzimmons and had one daughter, Sally Ann Broadbent. Playing career The rangy right winger started his professional career with the Ottawa Senators, then of the National Hockey Association (NHA) before World War I, being paired on a line with Jack Darragh. He was seventh in the league in scoring his rookie year of 1913, and while hobbled with injuries the next, was fourth in scoring the following year. He scored a hat trick in the Stanley Cup finals against the Vancouver Millionaires in 1915 before going to the war for three and a half years. After resuming his career and teamed with great forwards Frank Nighbor and Cy Denneny, he starred for the Senators (which in the interim had joined the NHL) for six more seasons, playing for three Stanley Cup champions. Though he was a holdout for most of the 1921 season, Broadbent came back strong to win the league scoring title in 1922. He also set a mark that season by scoring goals in an incredible sixteen consecutive games. The streak began during a 10-0 rout of the Montreal Canadiens on Christmas Eve and lasted through to a 6-6 tie with Canadiens on February 15. As of 2008, it is still the NHL record. In 1925, along with veteran teammate Clint Benedict, Broadbent was sold by Ottawa to the expansion Montreal Maroons. Broadbent was the Maroons' leading scorer that first season, including in his feats a five goal game against the Hamilton Tigers. In his second season with the Maroons, the team won its first Stanley Cup championship against the Victoria Cougars. He was traded back to the Senators in 1928 with cash for star Hooley Smith, but by that time Broadbent's starring days were through. He played out the string for the Americans in 1929 and retired after that season. Broadbent finished his career with 172 goals and 58 assists in 360 professional games. After his career he coached for several years in the Ottawa City Senior League, winning the championship in 1933 with the Ottawa Rideaus. He was elected to the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1962. Career statistics Awards and records * Consecutive goal-scoring streak: 16 consecutive games * NHL scoring leader: 1922 * Elected to the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1962 Transactions * January 21, 1919 - Signed as a free agent by Ottawa Senators. * December 30, 1920 - Rights transferred to Hamilton Tigers from Ottawa Senators by NHL with Sprague Cleghorn. Both Broadbent and Cleghorn refused to report. * January 4, 1921 - Rights traded to Montreal Canadiens by Hamilton Tigers for cash. Broadbent refused to report. * February 21, 1921 - Rights returned to Ottawa Senators by NHL. * October 20, 1924 - Traded to Montreal Maroons by Ottawa Senators with Clint Benedict for cash. * October 7, 1927 - Traded to Ottawa Senators by Montreal Maroons with $22,500 for Hooley Smith. * October 15, 1928 - Traded to New York Americans by Ottawa Senators for $10,000. * January 1, 1929 - Fined $25 by NHL for trying to start a fight in the penalty box during game with Montreal Canadiens. * October 31, 1929 - Officially announced retirement. Category:Born in 1892 Category:Dead in 1971 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Montreal Maroons players Category:National Hockey League scoring leaders (prior to 1947–48) Category:New York Americans players Category:Ottawa Senators (original) players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Retired in 1929 Category:Ottawa Senators (NHA) players Category:Ottawa Cliffsides players Category:Hull Volants players Category:Ottawa New Edinburgh players Category:Ottawa Rideaus coaches Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches